Fairy Tail: Natsu And Erza React To Themselves In Death Battle
by KAPfan9876
Summary: Mirajane shows Erza And Natsu that they are in Death Battle and decide to check it out, including some other guild members as well. (Update: I'm currently re-writing the story to make it better).


**This story was a challenge I was given by LewisPrime.**

 _Our story begins at the Fairy Tail guild hall on top of a hill._

* * *

We first see Erza eating a strawberry cheesecake. Mirajane who's looking happy as always comes to bar with a book in her hands.

Mirajane (Happy): "Hey Erza, there's something I want you to look at."

Erza stops eating and looks up at Mirajane.

Erza: "Hmm? What is it?"

Mirajane shows Erza a book called "Death Battle: Zoro vs Erza" with Erza and Zoro on the cover.

Mirajane (Happy) "It's a book I found at the book shop. I decided to buy it and show it to you."

Erza looked at the book carefully.

Erza: "Very interesting. So what's the story about?"

Mirajane sweat dropped but still smiled.

Mirajane: "I honestly don't know, I didn't start reading it. So I was wondering if you would read it with some other members."

Erza: "Well, I guess it wouldn't be bad. Who is it by anyway?"

Mirajane: "Well, it was made by Wiz and Boomstick. Those are some odd names by the way. Anyway, I'll get some members so that they can read with you."

Erza: "Wiz and Boomstick. Those really are some odd names."

A few minutes later, some Fairy Tail members gathered around the bar area.

Gray: "So, why did Mirajane want us here?"

Wendy: "Well, maybe it's something important."

Natsu: "Or maybe it's something awesome."

Mirajane comes up to the bar.

Mirajane: "Now everyone, I called you all here to read this book I found at the bookstore."

Mirajane shows everyone the front cover of the book.

levy: "Isn't that one of Death Battle book series?"

Lucy: "Yeah, I heard about them. They're about people fighting to the death. One of them dies in a gruesome way. Their so violent."

Carla: "I agree with you, it's gruesome."

Michelle (Shivering): "Oh, I actually hate them, especially the blood and gore."

Elfman: "Well I love the Death Battle books. They have manly fights in them."

Erza: "So in this book, I either live or die. I hope I live because I don't want to see my death."

Mirajane: "Me too, Erza. Let's start reading it.

After reading the book, Erza dies in it. This shocked or surprised the members.

Freed (Calm): "So Erza does die."

Happy: "Yeah, by getting slashed to horizontally."

Wendy: "IT'S AWFUL!"

Michelle (Shivering): "Oh, I agree with you Wendy."

Meanwhile, Erza's eyes are shadowed by her hair.

Cana: "Uh, Erza, are you okay?"

Erza: "..."

Erza suddenly got up and threw the book at a window.

Erza (Pissed) "HOW DARE THEY MAKE ME DIE IN THIS! THIS IS PURE BULLSHIT! THEY SHOULD'VE LET ME USE HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR! I WOULD'VE SURVIED INSTEAD OF GETTING SLASHED IN SLICES!"

Mirajane (Nevous): "Now Erza, calm down,"

Erza summons a book and slashes it to pieces.

Erza (Pissed): "WIZ AND BOOMSTICK! WHERE EVER YOU ARE, YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF AND HUMILIATED ME!"

Wendy (Nervous): "Erza, n-no need to over react."

Levy (Nervous): "Y-yeah, it's just a book."

Erza: "NO IT ISN'T! PEOPLE ARE NOW GONNA THINK I'M WEAK!"

Michelle: "Oh come on Erza, people aren't gonna think that."

Erza glares at Michelle which makes her shiver in fear.

Mirajane: "Oh yeah, Natsu. There's actually a Death Battle about you."

Natsu: "Huh? Really?"

Mirajane: "Yeah, I picked it up at the book store."

Mirajane shows Natsu the book which entitles "Death Battle: Natsu Vs Ace".

Natsu (Excited): "Cool, I bet I'm gonna win this one."

Lucy: "And let's hope you won't die."

Freed: "Well then, let's read."

After reading, Natsu survives which makes Natsu happy.

Natsu (Joyed): "YEAH, WOOHOO! I KNEW I WOULD WIN!"

Happy (Joyed): "AYE SIR!

Carla: "But you didn't have to kill that person you were fighting against."

Natsu: "Yeah, whatever. He was stealing food at the beginning so he was probably a thief."

Cana: "Natsu, I'll admit, that Death was frickin awesome."

Elfman (Enthusiastic): "Yeah, it was a real manly fight."

Erza's eyes suddenly become shadowed by her hair.

Gray: "Uh... Erza, are you alright"

Erza: "... OH, SO NATSU LIVES WHILE I DIE!? THIS IS SO UNFAIR!"

Natsu (Teasing): "Aw, you jeleous that I won?"

Erza (Pissed) "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Erza glares at Natsu while her eyes turn demonic.

Erza: "REQUIP! HEAVENS WHEEL ARMOR!"

Erza summons her Heavens Wheel Armor.

Natsu (Nervous): "W-wait, Erza, what are you doing?"

Levy: "Don't tell she's gonna destroy that book like she did with the other one."

Erza (Pissed): "I'M DESTROYING THAT BOOK WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, NATSU!"

Natsu (Scared): "AAH! NO WAY, I'M NOT LETTING YOU SLASH THIS TO SLICES!"

Natsu quickly runs out of the guild while he has the book in his hands!

Erza: "GET BACK HERE, NATSU!"

Erza runs out of the guild hall.

Lucy: "Well, there goes Natsu."

Wendy: "I hope he'll be okay."

Cana: "Yep."

 **End**

 **Characters that appeared in the story:**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Gray Fullbuster**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Natsu Dragnell**

 **Levy McGarden**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Carla**

 **Michelle (Before she revealed herself as Imitatia)**

 **Elfman Strauss**

 **Freed Justine**

 **Happy**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Thanks for being patient with me guys and I'm gonna upload the last chapter of High School DxD: The Suffering Pawn. Now in case your wondering why the other members are reading from books instead of watching from videos is because technology doesn't exists in Fairy Tail. As always, please review and follow. Also no swearing if you gonna rev-**

 **Natsu (Scared): "HEY KAPfan9876, HIDE ME QUICK!"**

 **Me: "OKAY!"**

 **I teleported Natsu somewhere safe.**

 **Erza (Pissed): "GRRRR! KAPfan9876, YOUR NEXT!"**

 **Me: "Uh, bye bye."**

 **I quickly ran away.**

 **Erza (Angry): "GET BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YEEEEET!"**


End file.
